The Priceless Series
by PrettyFanGirl
Summary: You know those commercials, where the prices of things go up until it reaches something that's priceless? This is one of those stories, HP style! If you don't get it, try reading, it might help. Please Review! :-


The Priceless Series The Priceless Series

A/N: Just so you know, the chapters won't be connected, so it's like a bunch of little one-shots in one convenient package.

Chapter One: The Perfect Present

Aurors got more time off from work then Harry expected. It was because of this that he was found wandering the streets a few days before Christmas, away from his girlfriend, who was still at work. They had been dating for about three years and every second was priceless to Harry.

Priceless.

He wanted to show her just how priceless she was to him. But Christmas was just a few days away and he still didn't know how he wanted to do this. He sighed and took his hand out of his pocket, bringing along with it a small gold circle. He stared at it, and then looked up at a window display that caught his eye.

It was an electronic store and televisions were perched on the windows. As Dudley always said, the greatest ideas are from television. Harry watched a commercial where a man was yelling at any watcher to go buy KABOOM! and was so annoying, Harry almost turned away. However, another commercial came on that he realized he had to see.

At the end of that commercial, Harry was grinning. At least Dudley was right about something.

Christmas morning came very quickly, and, instead of opening their presents separately, he Weasleys decided to open their presents together under the tree. Everyone was happy with their presents, although, they were confused about the earmuffs Harry got everyone except Ginny. Harry didn't comment on their questioning looks.

Finally, when almost all the presents were opened and Harry couldn't stand Ginny's stare any more, Harry turned to her.

"You want your present?" he asked her.

"Gee, I don't know. What'd you get me?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Harry said, pulling a small and thin present from under the tree. It was so small, Ginny thought it was just folded wrapping paper, and wondered if this was a joke. "I got you three presents this year."

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have!" Ginny said, slightly confused.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, _one will benefit us both._"

Ginny stared at him a second, then tore open the wrapping paper. It was really lucky she didn't tear what was on the inside, for it was paper too. A brown paper bag.

**BROWN PAPER BAG… 1 Knut.**

"Um, thanks." Ginny said, now very glad she was getting more than one present. Harry pointed to a note that was written on the bag itself. "Sometimes, I can't breath when I'm around you. You take my breath away. This is what I use to get my breath back, or attempt to, because it never seems to work perfectly. Love, Harry."

"Thanks Harry!" Ginny squealed as she hugged him. She was more confused, even if the gift was…kind in a way.

Harry didn't answer, just handed her the next present. Ginny was glad to see it was bigger and heavier, but it definitely wasn't the engagement ring she'd been hoping for.

Instead, it was something she'd least been expecting.

**AN INFLATABLE BOAT…20 Galleons.**

A note on that said, "You float my boat."

"Thanks." It was so confusing. Very sweet, in certain ways, but what on earth was she supposed to do with an inflatable boat?

The next present was more disappointing. She received two earmuffs, just like everyone else in the room.

**11 Pairs of Earmuffs… 60 Galleons.**

The other Weasleys were just as confused as Ginny on this one, but no one made a sound. They just watched Harry and Ginny as she read the note.

"When I'm with you, it's like no one else is in the room, and I can't hear a sound. Just like these earmuffs."

Several emotions went through Ginny. That was her last present. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate those notes, after all, they were thoughtful, and could be useful. If she ever decided to go to the middle of a lake in the winter where she discovered she was seasick. The real reason she was disappointed was she had really thought Harry would propose to her.

Never the less, she forced a smile, and said, "Thanks Harry." And hugged him.

The other occupants exchanged very confused looks.

But Harry wasn't done surprising yet.

"I've got something else." Harry said, it sounded like a beacon of hope in Ginny's ear, especially literally, because they were still hugging.

"Just hang on a sec." Harry continued. Ginny tried not to look too expectant, worried, nervous, or anything else. She was pleading with Fate and Destiny, her "best friends", that he would propose.

His next move confused her and the rest of the Weasleys more though, and drove all thoughts of getting engaged out of Ginny's mind. She even wondered if both of them had gone crazy.

Harry tapped the boat with his wand and it inflated itself. He placed it on the floor about a yard in front of the couch. Then he turned to the Weasleys, "I'd put those earmuffs on if I were you," he said, doing so himself, and the rest followed.

He handed Ginny the paper bag and told her to be ready, standing in front of her. Then, he slowly kneeled down, taking a small box out of his pocket as he did so. Eventually, he landed on one knee.

The closer he came to the ground, the wider the Weasley's eyes got. Harry held out the box to his girlfriend, and then opened it.

The words, "I love you!" sprang out like fireworks, then were joined by, "Will you marry me?" Besides that, inside the box was a startlingly beautiful ring.

Ginny and the rest of the women in the room screamed, and the men put their hands over their protected ears, suddenly very, _very _glad for Harry's present.

Ginny started breathing very fast, and lifted the bag to her mouth to regain her breath. After a few seconds, she screamed even louder, "YES!" and flung herself at her, boy—excuse me, _fiancée—_tackling them both to the ground. Or should I say boat? Because that's where they landed_._

Above them, the rest of the Weasleys discussed how perfect this was, but Harry and Ginny were too busy to pay attention.

**Giving her the perfect present, not to mention getting engaged…**_**Priceless.**_

A/N: I cannot believe I finished this in one day. A couple notes I had:

1 I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have and will review.

2 I have plot ideas for different stories like this, so you may see more. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see, let me know.

3 If you have enjoyed this, and want more without waiting for me, you can read some of my other stuff, The New Chocolate Frog Card, Getting Together, and Book Seven and Three Quarters, all under my penname.

About Book Seven and Three Quarters, that one isn't finished yet, but I hope to be updating soon. If anyone is reading that already, sorry for the delay! A lot has been going on and next week is the most important testing this year, so the teachers have been study, study, homework, tests, homework, pop quizzes, study guides, homework, projects, not to mention homework, so I am really busy. Again, I apologize!

Sorry for the long notes, if you know my style, I do that a lot. Thanks again!


End file.
